


Sealed Abominations

by cafrye017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafrye017/pseuds/cafrye017
Summary: Sasuke wanted to make his life by playing his guitar. He auditioned and he got a job with a Goth Rock band made up of some interesting individuals. Naruto, the lead guitarist, had an odd view of the world. The two other members of the band didn't seem bothered by his odd decisions or ways of dealing with situations. If anything, they supported it all wholeheartedly. Sasuke may not have understood everything but he felt like this was the place he was meant to be. Then things started to get every more interesting.





	1. Not Even Second Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER auditioned for a band but I have done auditions and competed in other musical performances and performed in front of large audiences. Please don't judge me if something is a bit off. I am trying to make this interesting for you.

“You only have one more week to land a job, Sasuke. I know I can support you with my new job but you need to prove to our father that you can do this,” stated the older man driving the new car Akatsuki Corps had provided.

“I am aware, Itachi. At the other auditions they didn’t like my look supposedly. I wasn’t mainstream enough for them,” the younger male grumbled. “I can’t be this ridiculously cotton candy looking person they want me to be. Plus, I bet it would suck to work with female artists.”

Sasuke watched as his long-haired, ridiculously attractive brother chuckled, “Yes, we are not really known to be typical are we. How many piercings do you have now and I am guessing the ink along your skin and blue scattered across your hair wasn’t appealing to them either?”

“And yet father thought business school would be a good fit,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I am eye-catching enough to be in these bands but I am supposed to be relatable to their target audience. They can all fuckin’ bite me.”

“So, what made you go for this audition?” Itachi inquired as he took the exit off the highway.

“Well, the audition music was interesting, a lot of minor chords, and some of the questions were just absurd. I figured why not?”

“Absurd? In what way?”

“What animal do you most relate to, for example.”

Itachi’s head tilted in a completive way, “Maybe it’s their way of trying to get to know you. Did you answer with ‘mystical unicorn’?”

Sasuke glared, “Do I look like a damn girl’s dream horse?”

“Well, I am sure there are some girls that would love to ride you,” Itachi answered smoothly as he heard Sasuke gag.

“I hate you so much.”

“I love you too, foolish little brother. So, what was your answer?”

“I said a serpent.”

“Oh, I get it. Cold, slithers around being all broody, likes dark and secluded places, enjoys eating its victims whole, definitely you,” Itachi nodded.

Sasuke added a deep scowl to his glare, “If you weren’t driving with my guitar in the backseat, I’d punch you.”

“Such a loving little brother you are.”

“Serpents are sly and deadly. They can sneak into places unseen and strike fast.”

“Right,” Itachi commented as he turned into the business district. “Because that’s what they want in a rhythm guitarist.”

“Shut up. I was being honest like you said. I wasn’t just typing in shit to make them happy. And guess what, they called me to schedule an audition so I must have done something right,” Sasuke defended himself even though he shouldn’t have to.

Itachi was good at everything he did. He chose not to enter the family business because he didn’t believe in his father’s business practices. When this became common knowledge, he had received several job offers from companies competing with their father but he had chosen to do what normal people do. He had actually applied for the job he wanted. It was with a newer company but they were making headlines for their unusual but effective decisions when it came to construction of large luxury condos and low-income housing around the world. 

For only being a decade old, Akatsuki Corps owned and operated several locations with extremely content tenants. They built the properties and then ran them. The people involved in construction stayed as the maintenance personal since they knew the buildings best unless they chose to move on to the next project. It proved to be to a profitable tactic. If a worker liked the area and chose to stay, they were offered one of the units at a discounted price with good pay. 

Itachi was hired to travel to different locations to make sure they were running properly and to oversee current construction. Sasuke could see his brother enjoying it, he always loved the idea of seeing the world. Sasuke getting kicked out of his father’s house for following in Itachi’s footsteps, not joining the family business, had landed him on Itachi’s doorstep. That meant Itachi now felt responsible for him. Money hadn’t been the issue for his older brother, he knew Sasuke had something to prove and he planned on supporting him every step of the way.

“This is the place you told me to put into the GPS,” Itachi’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “It’s just an events center.”

“Yeah, they rented one of the rooms for the auditions. Their traveling right now, I guess, and the guitarist just up and quit. They had to take a month off to find a new one,” Sasuke explained.

“That’s interesting,” Itachi mused as Sasuke climbed out of the car to grab his guitar from the back seat. “What is the name of this band?”

“Sealed Abomination,” the younger male answered with a smirk.

“Well. that sounds cotton candy happy now, doesn’t it?”

“Exactly, I think I’ll fit right in.”

***

Sasuke watched as the few others in front of him auditioned. They were talented but he could tell many of them were used to genres other than gothic rock. Their fingers seemed clumsy with so many minor chords strung together and they didn’t look like they were enjoying it one bit. A peppy blond girl even came in to audition but she looked like she would be eaten alive in a bus full of male band members.

The group overseeing the auditions was made up of the manager and two band members. One looked utterly bored and the other looked like he would murder you if you blinked wrong. He knew the unimpressed one was the drummer and the one about to choke the current applicant was the bass guitarist. 

The dark-haired, ponytail-donning male yawned yet again and whispered to the manager who wrote something down on the printed-out application in front of him. The red-haired, eye-liner clad male at the end just nodded as the manager leaned behind the drummer to ask him something. The bassist then rubbed the tattooed Kanji on the left side his forehead and growled something low in the drummer’s direction.

The manger stopped the audition before the guy could finish when the drummer relayed the information. He apologized but said he didn’t see him fitting in with the band. The guy yelled at them, annoyed and telling them how hard he worked on learning this depressing music but stopped when the red head tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

“I am sure our lead singer would love to hear your critique of the music we write. I could call him in here. Do you really think such behavior will get you hired, you asshat?” his low voice snarled. “I suggest you get out of here before I shove your guitar up your ass.” 

That seemed to come across as the true threat it was and the man began packing up his racecar-red guitar like there was a fire. He ran out of the room before he even had the thing strapped to his back. 

“He was so troublesome,” the drummer sighed and the heels of his hands rubbed his eyes. “Who’s next?”

“Sasuke Uchiha, would you please get yourself ready. Let us know if there is anything we can get you to make you more comfortable,” the manager called out.

Sasuke quickly stepped into the auditioning area and set the sheet music on the music stand even if he had it memorized. He reverently unzipped the soft guitar case that held his livelihood in it. He pulled out the custom, matte black with blue and purple inlay, flame type guitar he had hand built. This was his baby. He had bought, designed, and placed every detail. He thought you could hear the love he had put into it with every strum of the strings. He carefully plugged it into the amp provided and began tuning it.

He heard someone hum in approval and get out of their seat. Soon the redhead was kneeling in front of him eyeing his guitar closely. The bass guitarist watched as he tuned it by ear and then stood, motioning for the drummer to join him. The drummer got up and soon he could hear them speaking quietly amongst themselves. When he looked up to observe them, he was surprised to see the drummer looking wide awake.

“You built that yourself,” the dark-hair man stated. “The inlays are nice and the parts you used are high end. How long have you been playing that particular guitar?”

“I built it in shop class my senior year of high school, so around four years,” Sasuke answered.

“In shop class, huh,” the drummer smirked. “I bet your high teacher loved that.”

“I refused to build a shitty bench.”

The bassist smirked, “I like him already.”

“Go ahead and start playing whenever you’re ready,” the manager instructed as the other two continued to stand in front of him with calculating glances.

“Which song? You had three listed for this audition,” Sasuke inquired.

“Whichever one you are the most comfortable with.”

Sasuke sat on the stool provided and thought for only a moment before choosing the song that started off simple then built into something wonderfully complicated. He didn’t even glance at the music, this had been his favorite and he had played it whenever he had time. He thought it sounded like a cross between Linkin Park and Evanescence. He closed his eyes and let his fingers find the familiar chords and smiled when he heard the sound leave his guitar.

The lyrics had been provided with the sheet music, he hadn’t memorized the words but knew the notes that should be sung and caught himself humming them. He startled just a bit when he heard bass chords joining the mix but managed to not falter in his strumming. In all reality, the added notes made him play with more energy, hearing how they came together as an eerie melody. 

When the song ended, he was grinning with satisfaction as the last chord faded out. That had felt good. He hadn’t played with anyone since high school and even then, it was with people still learning. To here himself playing with a professional was a memorable occurrence. He then realized he eyes were still closed and quickly opened them, his face becoming the indifferent mask he normally wore in public.

“I like him, he gets my vote,” he heard from behind him and noticed the bassist placing his sandy, rune-covered bass on a stand hidden behind a protrusion in the wall where another amp was also hiding.

He then looked to the drummer who turned to the manager, “Mine too. He’s in.”

“Now guys, we have six more people waiting to audition today and we also opened tomorrow for auditions.”

The bassist came to stand next to Sasuke, and he got to his feet. The redhead glared at the manager and then looked the current auditioning male up and down. He went back to glaring at the man in a suit. Suddenly he smirked and looked at the other six waiting to audition. 

“Fine pick two of your favorites from the auditions left from today and tomorrow and we’ll give them each a chance to play with the entire band,” he announced as he turned back to the manager and then faced the drummer. “You know he’ll find this entertaining.”

“Oh, that idiot will find this utterly comical, plus we’ll get to see how each of them react to him. He is a bit of large personality,” the dark-haired male smirked as his calculating eyes took in the six yet to play. He turned his attention to the manager, “We will be leaving. You can cover the rest. Gaara and I will be talking to him,” he then turned to the young male, “Sasuke, right?”

Sasuke nodded and began packing up his guitar carefully. The two men stood and waited for him patiently. 

“Wait, you two are leaving right now?” the manager suddenly realized.

“Yes, we have made our decision. The other two are up to you,” the drummer answered. “Oh wait, give me this,” he said as he grabbed Sasuke’s application. “I want to read it again.”

Sasuke stood, slinging his encased guitar over his shoulder, confused. No audition had gone like this and according to these two in front of him, he had the job. Now they wanted to talk but about what exactly. He followed them out as they instructed.

After them leading him to another area of the building, up an elevator, and down a hallway they entered a small meeting room. Taking seats at the oval table in the middle of the room, they motioned for him to follow their example.

“I am Shikamaru and this is Gaara. I am guessing you know what we play in the band.”

Sasuke nodded, “Yes, I know but I did wonder why your names weren’t listed on the website. It just had very basic information.”

“We are trying to keep our real identities out of public knowledge as much as possible. Our lead singer, which you will meet the day after tomorrow, has his reasons for privacy,” Gaara answered.

“There has to be people that know you would leak that information after seeing you on stage even if you are new to the touring scene,” Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru chuckled, “Let’s say any of those people have a healthy fear to know not to do such a thing and we tend to have a very different look on stage. You know, dark make-up, dark clothes, fishnet, stuff like that. That is the only way we let anyone show us to the public eye. And, on the second page of the application in fine print, it states the applicant is not permitted to talk about what members of the band they met at the audition or they could be subject to legal action.”

“What about myself? I have family and friends who know me and will tell people when they see me on stage with you.”

“Ah well, if you tell anyone you have gotten hired by a band keep it at that. Don’t elaborate. I am sure those people will eventually figure it out anyway but it will take them some time.   
Trust me, they won’t recognize you on stage for a few months. We’ll make sure of that,” Shikamaru answered with a slight smirk. “You’ll need a band wardrobe if you will, and I hope you aren’t too opposed to makeup.”

“Not at all. I have no problems with that as long as you don’t make me cover my ink.”

Gaara chuckled, “Trust me, that will not happen.” The redhead turned to Shikamaru, “Did he type anything interesting?”

Sasuke then noticed that the drummer was studying his application like it was a blood panel. The man had even produced a red pen and was marking it up with circles and underlines.

“A serpent, huh?” he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, “I have never really been asked that question but it seemed to fit.”

“So much better then the guy who wrote down dragon and then went through the audition trying to act like one,” Gaara mumbled.

“Oh yeah, if it wouldn’t have been a waste of my energy, I would have smashed the amp over his head,” Shikamaru responded.

Sasuke snickered, “My brother joked and asked if I answered with mystical unicorn.”

“The blond girl did, no joke,” Gaara stated with serious eyes. “She worried me. Did she not read what kind of band she was auditioning for?”

Shikamaru wore a small grin, “Anyway, says here you have never played with a real band before. Why not? You have the talent.”

“My father doesn’t believe being a musician is a real job. I dropped out of business school the first year even though my father was willing to pay for it in full.”

“So, your father owns a business I take it. What kind of business?” he continued with his questions.

“Electronics,” Sasuke answered as he took out his phone.

He then flipped it over, removing the back and pulled out the sim card and battery, “I can take this entire thing apart and tell you want each piece does. The only way that information is helpful to me is with fixing my own phone.”

“Well, we’ll have someone to fix cracked touchscreens on the tour bus, that will come in handy,” Gaara stated as Sasuke put the sim card and battery back in his phone, snapping on the back and placing it back in his pocket.

Shikamaru nodded, “I am also seeing that you play the piano. How well exactly?”

Sasuke sighed, “My mother had me taking lessons since I was five. She wanted a concert pianist in the family like herself. I can play well, I just don’t advertise it.”

Shikamaru nodded, “That is all the questions I have for now. Gaara, you have anything you want to ask?”

“Can you be here on Wednesday around 1pm?” the redhead asked as he looked at his phone.

“I don’t have a car. My brother dropped me off,” Sasuke answered.

“But you’re free?”

“Wednesday is totally open.”

“We’ll have someone come pick you up. The address and cell phone number on your application is where we can get ahold you, yes?” Gaara pointedly asked holding a cell phone out with Sasuke’s number and address listed in a text.

“Yes. Is there anything I should know about this second audition?”

Shikamaru suddenly wore a menacing grin, “Expect the unexpected.”

Sasuke was then escorted to the front of the building where Gaara called a cab for him and told the cabbie to come back and he would pay for the round trip. Sasuke rode to his brother’s condo with his brain speeding through everything that just happened. He had been pretty much guaranteed the job if he made it through the second audition to satisfy the manager. He couldn’t choke, not now. 

***

Sasuke got a text around noon on Wednesday. He couldn’t deny he’d been anxious since he got home from the first audition. Talking to Itachi didn’t help exactly, but it didn’t hurt either. His brother had told him getting a second audition was good news and let him know he would be fine. The text stated that a cab would arrive to pick him up around 12:30pm. Sasuke was thankful that he was so nervous he had been ready since 10am. He had been able to eat breakfast but lunch wasn’t going to happen. He had his guitar sitting beside him, packed and ready to go, as he drank some water. 

At 12:15pm he ended up outside the condo, in the parking lot, pacing back and forth waiting for the taxi. When the yellow car finally arrived, he jumped in as quickly as possible. He didn’t want the band to be waiting for him in any shape or form. The ride was thankfully smooth with no traffic and he arrived at the events center ten minutes early. A guy, with tattooed cheeks was waiting outside for him with some cash to give the cab driver.

Once the taxi driver drove off, Sasuke felt the man throw an arm over his shoulders while greeting him with, “Hey there! My name is Kiba. I am one of the sound guys. The band told me to welcome you and let you know you have no real competition. Just think of this as a really weird jam session.”

Sasuke shrugged the arm off, “Hey. So, do you know how this is going to go?”

The brunette laughed, “Yeah right, Naruto is the most unpredictable person I know, even though their manager probably thinks he’ll be running this thing.”

“Naruto?”

“The Fox. Lead guitarist and singer. Blond dude.”

“The Fox? I didn’t see him on the website.”

Kiba hit his forehead with the palm on his hand, “That’s right he didn’t want his picture up there. Well, you’ll know him when you see him.”

When they arrived in a large auditorium, Sasuke didn’t even know the events center had, Shikamaru and Gaara were already there tuning their instruments. The drummer had a nice soft riff going on his drums with Gaara adding a little with his bass, adjusting the pegs as he did so. Shikamaru noticed him first, not once losing his rhythm he offered a jerky wave.

“Sasuke, good to see,” he greeted as Kiba left to him to join the two other sound guys checking wires and whatnot.

“Shikamaru. Gaara,” Sasuke replied with a nod to each of them. “Where exactly do you want me to set up?”

“Come over here, next to me,” Gaara answered as he motioned to where Sasuke could get situated. 

“Are the other two not here yet?”

“Who knows and who cares. I doubt Ebisu found anyone truly promising. He picked the last guy and looked how that turned out,” Shikamaru responded as he stopped drumming.

Sasuke only nodded in response and then began tuning his own guitar after securing the blue flame guitar strap over his shoulder. He wore something that he felt would fit their aesthetic and something he could play comfortably in. The black shirt he wore was short sleeved with purple fishnet panels down the sides and his jeans were a relaxed fit in a dark wash adorned with his favorite studded belt. He also wore a choker with a thin chain scalloping the whole way around it. His right eyebrow held a purple barbell and his ears various black, blue and purple studs, although his industrial piercing in his left ear had a snake wrapped around the barbell. The leather cuffs on his wrists were plain other than the buckle clasps.

Sasuke turned his head when he heard feet trying to make their way quickly through the entrance as two other guitarists burst through.

“HA! I was the first one here, I will totally get brownie points!” the pale, thin man announced with an arrogant grin. 

“Uh huh, I am sure they’ll also give you a gold star,” the other growled.

Sasuke smirked when they finally looked to the stage and froze, “You two sound so grown up. I bet your moms still buy you happy meals.”

“I think they still need to be spoon-fed applesauce,” Gaara countered.

Sasuke couldn’t help the chuckle that rose in his throat, “Holy shit, that was good.”

Gaara just continued to stare at them with dead eyes, “You guys can set up on the other side of the stage, everything should be ready for you. Please don’t break anything.”

Shikamaru appeared next to Sasuke, “Those are the guys Ebisu chose, really? I bet all they play at home is Nickelback and Creed.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “Not your favorite bands I am guessing.”

“Not for the reasons you’re thinking but yeah, not my thing.”

Sasuke nodded and deeming his guitar ready he stood waiting, “When are we getting this thing started?”

“As soon as Naruto and Ebisu get here,” was Shikamaru’s answer. “Let me warn you though, Ebisu will think he gets to run this thing but Naruto will take it over in a heartbeat. He is a bit…” Shikamaru began but seemed to be searching for the right word.

“Eccentric and flamboyant with his love to perform,” Gaara supplied. “He is magnetic in a way that is a bit disturbing.”

“Does that mean he is hard to work with?” Sasuke asked worried about what he was about to get himself into.

“Not at all. He just tends to bring out a side of you that you didn’t think you were allowed to show,” it was Shikamaru voice that answered. “Like I would rather but lying on the roof watching the clouds float by but knowing Naruto will be here makes me want to be here because his energy is addicting.”

Just than the door to the room swung open and a very annoyed Ebisu walked in followed by a loud blond in an ankle length trench coat that seemed to be mocking his complaints.

“They didn’t even listen to the other guitarists, Naruto, and yet you trust them. You’re an idiot.”

In a squeaky voice the blond mimicked him and then added, “Well, last I checked, oh King Ebisu, they were the ones who had to play with said guitarist, so yes I do trust their judgement. Do you even know how to hold a drum stick or guitar or know which end of the microphone to sing into?”

The manager turned to the blond, “Don’t you dare disrespect me, you grotesque, little orphan that just so happens to somehow be climbing up the charts. I bet you drugged these people to even get them to work with you.”

“Wow, pulling out my past for an insult, aren’t you adorable. And by the way, I am over six feet, my friend, you on the other hand are five foot ten, so who is little again.”

“I see you didn’t deny the grotesque part,” Ebisu growled.

“Well, seeing as how we have started gracing the cover of some music magazines and the photographers don’t complain, I already know that doesn’t apply.”

“Your attitude and personality are what that word applies to. You’re like a pretty tomb with decaying nastiness inside.”

Naruto scoffed as he climbed on stage, “That’s from the Bible, you are far from creative. Let’s call this conversation done. I have better things to do.”

Ebisu seemed to growl but went around to the side of the stage, using the steps while straightening his blazer. He eyed Naruto as the blond removed his jacket and threw it over one of the speakers, Kiba quickly appearing and grabbing it for him with the lead singer nodding his thanks. Then another man came out from back stage with long hair and handed Naruto a guitar case, the blond again thanking the stage hand for the help.

Sasuke watched him closely. Under the gray t-shirt that had graphic of a fox with it’s held high and the words “NO FOX GIVEN” were hidden tattoos, if the inked sleeve on his right arm was any indication. He couldn’t make out much but it seemed to be another fox among other things. His blonde hair was reasonable mohawk, nothing too over the top, and seemed to fit his look well. He had plenty of metal in his ears and his lip held silver snake bites hoops.

He hummed as he kneeled to open the hard guitar case pulling out a burnt orange Superstrat. It was custom, there was no doubt about it. The body of it had an interesting luminescent looking quality and the fret markers were odd little swirls. He pulled the leather strap over his shoulder and caressed like it was made of crystal. 

“Ebisu, why don’t you tell them how you _think_ this little secondary audition will go while I tune by baby,” Naruto instructed as he strummed the strings.

Sasuke smirked as Ebisu glared before speaking, “This _will_ proceed similar to the first audition but you will have to perform with the band. You will need to inform them which song you are going to attempt and then play to their standards. Understood?”

Sasuke heard it, as much saw it, when Naruto exaggeratedly dropped his arms to his sides and flung his head back, “EBISU! That is the dumbest, most boring thing I have ever heard. That’s not even a challenge.”

“Oh really, what do you propose? Standing there throwing a fit like a toddler.”

Naruto rolled his head to face Ebisu and narrowed his blue eyes in the manager’s direction, “I propose you sit your ass down and watch.”

“Excuse me!?” Ebisu practically bellowed. “Do you know how long I have been in this business!?”

“Too long. Now just sit down and I’ll handle this. You’re so uptight until you get ahold of your triple X mags.”

The man marched up to Naruto’s face that was covered in a lopsided grin, “I would never look at such things!”

“We found your stash days ago on the other bus. Kiba has been enjoying it.”

“Dude, it’s a great stash!” Sasuke heard Kiba yell from backstage and chuckled.

Ebisu turned red and marched off the stage to sit in one of the chairs in the front row. He was muttering about never being respected and young adults being too nosy for their own good.

“Well, now that all the stupid is out of the way, how about we have some fun,” Naruto announced with a clap of his hands. “Kiba, are all the mics and amps ready? Neji, you mind giving the stage a little less light? It’s a bit bright, I may go blind.”

Kiba walked out to give a thumbs up and Neji, the long-haired man from before, appeared near a few dials out to the side to tone down the lights.

“Better?” Neji asked.

“Yes, thank you. Did Ebisu make you do that? Do his pupils not dilate correctly?” Naruto asked in a serious voice.

“Naruto!” the manager yelled. “I am right here and can hear you.”

“I am glad you aren’t deaf, Ebisu,” Naruto gave as a retort. “Anyway, before I announce what we are actually doing for this audition, let me guess which one is which.”

He pointed straight to Sasuke, “You’re the snake, no question about. All dark and broody but I bet you have a wicked sense of humor.”

Gaara snickered when Sasuke gave Naruto a jerked tilt of his head with a glare, “Great guess as always, Naruto, although he wrote serpent not snake.”

“Excuse me, Serpent, I mispronounced your name,” the blond returned with a grin. “I am guessing you are also the one Gaara and Shikamaru picked since Gaara lets you close to his personal space.” He then pulled some folded papers out of his back pocket and leafed through them, “Your real name is Sasuke Uchiha. You can also play the piano. Very nice. Let’s see, twenty-two, daddy is in business, you have an older brother. Built your own guitar in high school which is the one your playing today. I approve so far.”

Then he pointedly turned his head to the other two men while still looking at the papers, the shorter one hiding behind the other, “Oh geez, one of you put down tiger. Really, I was hoping I misread that the first time.” He then lifted his eyes, “It’s you in the front. You think you are a tiger, all cocky and intimidating with your look but I bet you’d play dead instead of fight. You are an opossum, dude. I am not even going to read the rest of this,” Naruto said as he crumbled the application up and threw it over his shoulder as the man sputtered.

“And you,” he began as he sidestepped to get a view of the guy trying to hide, “You put down that you relate the most to a rat and yeah, it totally makes sense. I wouldn’t be proud of that. Look at you, you are literally crouching down to hide behind the opossum. He’s just a larger version of you!”

“Technically, rats are rodents and opossums are marsupials,” the small man squeaked.

Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru and Gaara with wide, shocked eyes, “Did you hear his voice!? Did his balls never drop?” Naruto then looked at Rat’s application, “You turned twenty-five a month ago, could have fouled me. You only play the guitar and used to play for your youth group. I got to see this.”

The man who had written down tiger finally found his voice, “Why do you care about that dumb question? You’re judging us off it like it’s a psych eval!”

Naruto looked at him and smiled, “Let me give three wonderful examples why it matters. See our drummer, Shikamaru over there. I have asked him that same question. Shika, what was your answer?”

Shikamaru sat spinning a drumstick in his fingers as he answered, “I answered ‘deer’ because I was raised near a forest and loved laying in clearings and watching clouds. I am intelligent but don’t flaunt it. I know how to hide in the shadows when the need arises but can also be fast and nimble.”

He then turned to Gaara, “You’re answer?”

“I am a raccoon. I am awake throughout the night, value things that other people view as garbage, and when most people meet me, they just see me as an annoyance but find out quickly that I bite.”

“Do you understand yet?” Naruto questioned Opossum.

“This is like a thing you do in kindergartner and I see you skipped that part of school. That was only two examples. You said you had three.”

“I do have three,” he replied and turned to Sasuke. “So, Serpent, what animal am I?”

It didn’t take much thought really, the man had it all over him plus Kiba had already given it away, “You’re a fox.”

“Why am I a fox?”

“You like tricks. You go about things in a way most don’t expect. Gaara and Shikamaru have also said you’re unpredictable, “Sasuke answered smoothly. “I am kind of worried for the rat guy. Foxes eat rodents, don’t they?”

Naruto chuckled, “That they do, Serpent, that they do.”

Sasuke didn’t know what to think of Naruto. He was a weirdo but somehow his thought process made sense in an odd, confusing way. He didn’t seem like a person who’d be hard to get along with once you figured him out. He was blunt, loud, and didn’t hold back his thoughts. Sasuke doubted the man ever lied, but he bet he was the one that would draw a dick on your face while you slept.

There was an exasperated sigh and Ebisu’s voice came from the audience, “Naruto, I know you love to play your weird games, and I am trying to be patient, but can we please get your idea for this second audition started.”

“Fine, fine, party pooper,” Naruto sing-songed as he strummed the strings of him guitar absently. 

“Okay, here is how it is going to go. Each of you have a mic, I also have a mic,” the blond begun while grabbing his mic stand. “Each one of you is going to pick any song you know how to play and play it. If the band recognizes it, we will join in. You can choose to sing the lyrics or hand that over to me if you think I will know them. This is your chance to run the show.” He then motioned to the three trying out, “Any of you are also welcome to join any of the performances as backup singers or guitarists. I want to see what you can really do.”

All three nodded and he smiled, “Rat, you’re first.”

“My name is not Rat and I can’t sing.”

“Just pick a song,” Gaara growled. “I want to play already.

Rat looked uneasy. Sasuke remembered Naruto saying the guy played with his youth group. The only youth group Sasuke had ever been a part of was a Christian one his parents had forced him into. He had played with them a few times for youth events and at the fair. Rat pulled out a capo placing it just so and Sasuke smiled when he heard the first few chords and immediately joined in on his own guitar. Flood by Jars of Clay, it had been a Christian youth group.

Sasuke then heard Naruto singing the lyrics without question. That was a bit surprising but the eerie sound of the song matched the tone of his vocals well. Sasuke stepped up to the mic to add the harmonization. He hadn’t listed that he sang on the application. He never went to a voice coach or used his voice on stage before but might as well show all the band had to work with. 

When Sasuke looked at Rat, he looked annoyed that he was contributing. Gaara added a nice bass line and Shikamaru added just a touch of drums, low and quiet. Naruto was moving slightly to the rhythm as he sang. Sasuke kept the backup strong and clean, his fingers never faltering on his guitar. He was careful to lower the volume during the bridge to keep the feel of the song without letting it die while Rat just stopped. He obviously had no idea what to do with what normally would have been a violin solo. Naruto never stopped his singing, he was immersed in the music. 

When Sasuke spared a another look at Rat, he was now standing rigid, his hands fisted at his side, scowling back, hating his continued collaboration. Sasuke smiled when he realized Rat was going to miss his cue to the song he chose. He slammed down on the chords after the bridge, that Rat didn’t even try to play through, and watched him scramble to try to join back in. Sasuke continued to sing backup with a grin on his face and when he turned to look back at Naruto, he wore a wicked smirk and gave Sasuke two thumbs up with the last few chords.

“Rat, what was that? You picked the song and only played well for half. You just dropped out like the violin was suddenly going to appear. You need to learn to improvise, dude,” Naruto complained. “Fuck, Serpent played and sang the whole way through and it isn’t even something he chose to play.”

“He threw me off!” the man exclaimed. “He was playing the same part I was.”

“And you should be thankful because if that would have been a performance, he would have saved your ass,” Naruto chastised. He then hung his head and rubbed his temples, “Opossum you’re next.”

The man looked at Naruto with disgust, Sasuke guessed he didn’t like being called Opossum. His fingers tapped against the body of his store-bought guitar as he tried to think of something to play. His pick as shifting between his teeth as he mumbled to himself. 

“Pick something already,” Shikamaru demanded. “If you take any longer, I am going to leave and take a nap.”

“Got it,” Opossum announced. “I’ll sing.”

Sasuke stood back and waited as the man got his hands situated. His first few strums were simple but started a song that was very familiar. Gasoline by Halsey, Sasuke hoped the man had a clear voice. Gaara’s bass line started up and Shikamaru’s drums also joined the melody. With the lyrics being sung Sasuke was annoyed to learn the man’s voice was far from clear. It sounded like he had been smoking since he was ten. 

Opossum’s voice froze when Naruto decided to take over. Sasuke was thankful, his ears could only handle so much. He had to give him props, though, for keeping his guitar going even when he realized the insult behind the action. When the lead singer entered the chorus, Sasuke took it upon himself to add the proper harmonization and background vocals. 

He had to admit it was easy to compliment the other singer’s voice, he didn’t try to be overpowering. He stayed true to the original as much as possible and didn’t try to butcher into something it wasn’t. By the time it ended there was somber feeling to the atmosphere around them but that was quickly wiped away by a loud cackle from Naruto.

“Opossum, you are never allowed to sing again and maybe you should cut back on the Camels. Damn, do you smoke ten packs a day or what?”

The man growled, “I only smoke a pack a day and I just chose the wrong song.”

“Oh, so the song messed up your voice. Got ya,” Naruto continued chuckling. “Anyway, Serpent your turn and you have to sing, I give you no choice.”

Sasuke was nervous about that decision, “I was never actually trained to sing. I am fine just doing background vocals.”

“Come on, Opossum sang with that voice and you make him sound like tires on gravel.”

“Plus,” Gaara spoke in a low voice only Sasuke could hear, “I think you’re already winning over this jam session. Those two are afraid to even join in unless they’re the ones leading the song.”

Sasuke swallowed but nodded. He needed something simple but still worth the effort. His fingers immediately started strumming the almost hypnotizing notes to Lonely Day by System of the Down. He knew it wouldn’t show everything he could do on his guitar but it was a song that he could sing word for word. It had been his anthem at one point in his life, part of a past mental state. He entered that familiar place as soon as the first syllable left his lips.

“Such a lonely day, and it’s mine, the most loneliest day of my life. Such a lonely day should be banned. It's day that I can't stand…” the words left his tongue with the ease of breathing.

Sasuke hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until he heard the rest of the band join him. Naruto was not only lending his voice but his guitar as well for the chorus. Gaara beside him and Shikamaru behind him were playing at the perfect volume. It blew his mind to hear so many people while singing this, he had only ever sung it alone to himself. 

He smiled when he reached the second verse and his smile only grew when Naruto joined the second half. Yeah, he could travel with this band, share hotel rooms, eat take out on a crowded bus, and preform with these people easily. He could be a part of whatever they were. They were his tribe.


	2. Just Play

The last note hung and then faded. Sasuke opened his eyes as he turned his head to smirk at the two other “challengers.” They looked like wilted flowers after the first frost of autumn. He heard Shikamaru chuckle at the exchange and the two men turned to look at him. Their mouths were hanging slightly open like they knew they should say something but had no idea what.

“Ebisu,” Naruto sing-songed as he turned, disconnecting his guitar from the cable, moving it so it hung upside down on his back, and crossed his arms. “Who was right to trust their bandmates?”

“Don’t get all ‘I told you so’, Naruto. The other two are just as good if you gave them a normal audition. You had to make it complicated,” the manager nagged as he sat. “Plus, you insulted both before they ever got to show you anything. You think that put them in the right mindset for all that shit you pulled.”

Naruto feigned shock, “Me, insult someone? Never!” 

“You are such a spoiled brat! You may be the lead singer and can play guitar well, but you’d be nothing without me!”

Naruto angrily shoved a pinkie into his ear, pretending to clean it out, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly. I’d be nothing without you? If I remember correctly, you jumped on the chance to manage us, and yes, I mean us. I am nothing without the rest of the band, you asshole. Do you think you could replace Racoon or Deer so easily? The guy who quit, or was fired rather, you chose him because you said we needed another guitarist. He wasn’t loyal, he was a fucktard who just wanted the job to get girls and sleezy ones at that. He was also stealing from us, if you don’t remember. Don’t act like you always make the best decisions!”

“You are so childish. I didn’t know he had those habits. He aced the audition and could put up with you,” Ebisu answered back, finally standing.

“He put down damn Hyena! You know, those African dogs that feed on corpses and even eat the fuckin’ bones. They will attack wounded lions in a pack and make it a cruel game and yet you found him trustworthy.”

“That is the dumbest question you had me put on that application. The answer to that means nothing. And what about the guy you’re raving about? He put snake! You find a snake trustworthy?”

“He put down ‘serpent,’ and they are low maintenance and learn their surroundings. They don’t usually attack unless threated first or you’re food. They aren’t shady and don’t try to steal your damn meal ticket. They also destroy pests, so yeah, I trust him more than Hyena guy,” Naruto defended. “Plus, the two you chose didn’t join any other performance other than their own which illustrates they aren’t team players. Serpent can sing and play guitar which means we can write more interesting music. OH! And he plays piano, with Neji being able to play violin and Kiba being a guitar backup if the need arises, we are set up for great things.”

“You are such a dreamer, Naruto! On his application it also mentioned he had never had a job with a band before! His father owns an electronic empire and his brother works for Akatsuki! No one else in his family has musical talent!” Ebisu yelled.

“Actually, my mother is a concert pianist so your last statement is false,” Sasuke finally interjected. “You know, for you being the manager of this band, you’re really annoying. Most people don’t annoy to your level,” Sasuke added with mocking grin toward the fuming Ebisu.

Naruto turned slowly to look at Sasuke with eyebrows raised and then grinned, “’Most people don’t annoy to your level?’ How many levels are there and where does he fall? Please, do tell.”

“He’s like a level eight, maybe a nine. Ten is like a toddler throwing an epic tantrum in the middle of Olive Garden for like an hour. One is a buzzing fly that you have to swat away.”

“So, there are ten?” it was Gaara who asked.

“Well, maybe twelve. That would be like the world ending and you are the only one left alive on a world with only things that will eat you,” Sasuke shrugged.

“Are you insulting me when you haven’t even been hired yet!?” Ebisu roared.

“Oh man, he’s throwing a tantrum now. Are you going to upgrade him to a ten?” Naruto questioned with fake concern.

“He’s a ten,” Shikamaru answered. “He just doesn’t want to hire the most logical choice because it will hurt his pride.”

“So now, you’re all being assholes, are you? What if I quit, what will you do then?” Ebisu threatened.

Shikamaru shrugged, “Sakura.”

“I agree, Sakura and Ino as a team though would be amazing,” Naruto commented.

“WHAT!? You’d want a lesbian couple to manage you? A goth rock band?” Ebisu growled. “You’re all idiots.”

“I have nothing against lesbians,” Sasuke announced.

“I don’t either, especially since most men find them hot. Just having them as our managers would bring us some publicity,” Shikamaru said, his head now cradled in one of his hands, the elbow resting on his knee.

Ebisu stood their flabbergasted, and then began huffing as he stomped out of the auditorium. “I quit! I am still owed commission for the next three performances though. Go ahead and hire your homosexual dream managers, but with two, they’ll take more of your money.”

“They’ll double as stylists,” Gaara suddenly supplied, “then I won’t have to go shopping.”

“Yeah, we’ll be good Ebisu. Neji, mind getting him to sign the paperwork that we need since he is quitting?” Naruto called to the insulted manger as he reached the door.

Neji quickly came from backstage, jumped from the raised platform like it was but a bunny hop, and intercepted the man before the walked out. Sasuke watched as he pointed to all the highlighted areas he had to sign and then wished him good day. A few moments after the door shut behind Ebisu, Neji turned to Naruto and grinned.

“Finally got rid of him,” Neji announced in his smooth voice. “I am surprised you guys didn’t just fire him.”

“It was more fun to get him to quit,” Naruto shrugged. He then turned to Rat and Opossum, “You two just fuckin’ leave. I can’t deal with you, unless Deer and Raccoon have any objections?” 

As he turned to gage his bandmates reactions, Shikamaru just shrugged and Gaara almost growled, “They don’t have what it takes. They’d end up roadkill during one of the road trips.”

Finally, Opossum seemed to come to his senses, “Did he suck your dick or something? You liked him the most from the beginning. I think this whole thing was a waste of my time!”

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sasuke, “And what if I did?”

Opossum looked shocked by the question and looked at Rat next to him, “Well, you’d be a fag, first off, and you would have cheated!”

Sasuke removed his guitar from his person, carefully leaning it against the amp. He brushed his hands together to remove imaginary dirt. The raven then approached them, making sure to cock his hip as he stopped a few steps in front of them. A leering look crossed his face as he looked them both up and down to watch them grow uncomfortable. His lips formed a searing smirk.

“Number one is pretty obvious in my opinion, girls don’t do it for me, but neither do either of you. So boring,” he answered, crossing his arms, one index finger tapping the side of his jaw. “As for cheating, it would be pretty sad if I had to cheat against you. And you forgot one thing, you are also assuming Fox is gay or bi. I doubt a straight guy would think me sucking his dick was pleasant.”

Opossum stuttered incoherent sounds as he turned big, round eyes towards Naruto, “I didn’t mean that much by that statement. Really …”

Naruto shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, you’re out and Rat too. Be gone with you!” Naruto then continued to shoo them out as they packed their things and gave him a few glares.

Sasuke had already gingerly placed his guitar in its case and had it strapped to his back by the time the two losers had left. Shikamaru stood nearby, watching as other stage hands began packing up his drums while Gaara was rolling cables after his bass was within its own sealed protection. Once Naruto was sure the other two were gone for good, he also stowed his guitar away, but not before kissing it.

Sasuke continued to stand and watch as everything on the stage was packed and toted away to what, he could only assume, was a truck or bus. Neji soon appeared on stage with Kiba and then began to talk in low tones with the other bandmembers. Neji was going over a few papers with the three of them and Kiba was making a comment every now and then.

It was decided, Sasuke soon learned, that they would go somewhere more comfortable to discuss his contract. Neji seemed to be the one who dealt with most of the legal paperwork, his family ties giving him plenty of training in the area, while Kiba was mainly their as support to do any side jobs that needed to be done. Gaara, Sasuke later found out, funded much of the band when needed. His family was loaded and his siblings inherited it all when their father died Gaara’s senior year in high school.

They ended up at an edgy restaurant on the twenty-first floor of a high-rise in the city center. Gaara had secured them a table in a room slightly separated from the main area and there were already appetizers waiting. Sasuke had left his guitar with Naruto’s only because he knew Naruto would never allow his beloved instrument to be lost, so his would be treated the same way.

Neji ended up sitting on Sasuke’s left while Naruto was on his right. Shikamaru and Gaara were sitting on the other side with Kiba. When Sasuke picked up the menu he inwardly cringed at the prices of even the normal meals available. Maybe he should call Itachi to see if he could spot him somehow. Without a job and his savings dwindling, he couldn’t afford to eat like this.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and speed-dialed his older brother while still looking over the menu. He hadn’t taken notice of Kiba lifting an eyebrow as he did so nor the way Gaara seemed to lean forward in interest. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he looked over everything. The most reasonable dishes were chicken which was fine.

Itachi picked up on the fourth ring, “Hello little brother, I hope you are calling with good news.”

“Hi Itachi, I do have good news. I made the band.”

“Of course you did, I never doubted you.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke replied and then lowered his voice, “I am currently with the band at a restaurant and was wondering if you could spot me for my meal. It’s not exactly in my price range.”

“Oh? What restaurant?”

“I think it’s just called Twenty-One.”

“Yes, that one is a bit pricy,” Itachi acknowledged and then hummed into the phone. “I am going to be leaving the office in about ten, I could meet you there. It’s not very far. Order me some seafood, would you?”

Sasuke tried to tell Itachi that wasn’t needed but he heard the call die before he could take a breath to talk. He pulled the phone from his ear and glared at the glowing screen. The he heard a chuckle and looked up to see Kiba quite amused by the situation.

“You know, this is the band’s way of celebrating you joining. They weren’t expecting you to pay.”

“I was going to cover for you,” Gaara stated. “Naruto would have thrown a fit if you would have had to pay.”

“Damn right! He’s a guest to the band until our first show, like I’d make him pay!” Naruto proclaimed as he pointed to the menu most likely picking his meal. “Did I make any of you pay when you joined the band?”

Shikamaru smiled and drawled, “No, but you took us to a hole in the wall ramen joint for our first meal.”

“HEY! We weren’t making money yet and it’s all I could afford! Free food is free food! Don’t knock it!” Naruto exclaimed. “So Sasuke, what ya ordering?”

“Wow, you said my real name,” Sasuke commented. “I have to order seafood for my brother, I will probably get the tomato bisque.” 

“Your brother? He’s coming by?” Kiba questioned as he went through the sugar packets out of boredom, waiting for the waiter.

“Yeah, he works for Akatsuki, you guys somehow already knew that if I remember, and is about to leave the office anyway.”

“Did you think we wouldn’t research you?” Shikamaru lazily replied. “After the last guy, we needed to be sure of certain things.”

Sasuke nodded in understanding and then Neji was tapping his shoulder to get his attention. He slid some paperwork in front of him. It was his contract but before Neji could speak the waiter appeared. They all gave him their orders, and then Neji was explaining anything and everything Sasuke had questions about. Sasuke was thankful Neji was straight to the point and gave simple explanations. Everything was signed and approved before Itachi arrived.

The band enjoyed Itachi’s presence it seemed. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh, his older brother’s humor was even more cutting than his own. The long-haired Uchiha seemed to have toned in down for the meeting. Itachi took it upon himself to look over Sasuke’s contract and Neji took no offence. If anything, he also explained everything to Itachi and even agreed to mail him a copy. The meal went by without incident and Sasuke felt eager to start his new job.

***

“He’s one of us.”

It wasn’t a question, but a very direct statement from the man leaning against the alley wall with smoke exiting his lips. His form consisted of memorizing, curling wisps of darkness in perfect communion with the toxic air leaving his mouth as he spoke again.

“He doesn’t know what he is though. He’s clueless, makes sense considering his family has received their fame in other ways.”

“I saw it too, he is definitely a strong one. Not some stupid human weakling like the other,” glowing yellow eyes grumbled. “He will benefit from this as much as we will.”

“Not all humans are that bad,” the words left sharpened canines with ease, “Although, I am glad you spotted him so easily. It’s a fuckin’ good thing the greedy idiot didn’t ruin anything for us.” Red eyes then opened and looked toward the cloudy night sky, “When do you think he’ll notice?”

“He has superior eyes, it won’t be long. Probably our first performance in front of a crowd. It’s the best time for us to feed,” the murky image of a man answered.

“Has he even ever fed before? Can you imagine what he will be like then?” The red eyes narrowed and a toothy grin spread across the face hidden in shadow. “I remember when I first figured it out, such a great high it was.”

A growl clawed its way up the other thing’s throat as diamond shaped pupils dilated, “Maybe we should have him meet us at the club. We need to meet the other two there anyway to discuss business.”

“I called them earlier, they’ll be up for it. They are up for anything.” Red eyes turned to the living shadow, “Are you okay with it?”

“I’m okay with anything that doesn’t involve much effort, you know that.”

***

The rest of Sasuke’s week was a whirlwind of events. He had to go through his things to find out what to take and not to take on the bus. Then he had to decide if the stuff he left was worth storing somewhere or if he should just toss it. He didn’t really have too much but he’d rather not clutter Itachi’s house with his shit when he wasn’t even there. Of course, through group texts, the members of the band gave him pointers and an idea of how much room they had for his luggage. 

He knew he was bringing his electric and acoustic guitar but he didn’t know if his keyboard was needed so he asked. The band said it was a yes, and that he should bring twin sized bedding for his bunk on the bus. There was no way they were going to allow him to sleep in Hyena’s whether they were washed or not. 

Next, he went through his clothing. He would be performing on stage and would probably have to look somewhat put together when they were out in public. Sealed Abomination wasn’t too well-known yet, but things could change in a heartbeat especially if what he heard about Sakura and Ino were true. 

He sat on the floor with shirts, pants, belts, boots, and accessories spread out all over Itachi’s guest room carpet. Naruto insisted on calling him “Serpent” when they were on stage so maybe he should use that as a theme but he loved the shirts he had with stenciled, tattoo-like wings on the back. Well, Quetzalcoatl was a winged serpent so he’d go for it. Naruto was called “Fox” but his tattoos had multiple tails like a kitsune so some artistic freedom was allowed he figured. 

Sasuke looked at his own ink and smirked. The purplish-blue snake twisting around his left arm hadn’t even fazed them like so many other employers. He wondered what they’ think of the stylized Tengu on his back. Did Gaara or Shikamaru have any tattoos, he hadn’t noticed. Wait, Gaara did have one on his forehead, right? 

He shook his head, back to packing. He needed to focus. It was hard though with the excitement running through his veins. His father would have to eat his words in a month when Sasuke started sending him payments for his ‘failed’ college attempt. His father didn’t require it but he didn’t want any of the man’s money used as leverage against him anymore. He was just sliding the last of his stage shirts in a suitcase when Itachi came to stand at the doorway.

“When are you actually leaving?” his older brother inquired as he leaned down to roll a belt into a tight circle. 

“Sunday evening, they said it’s easier to start out at night.” Sasuke answered as he began packing multiple pairs of pants.

“Okay, do you need to go out and get anything?”

“Twin sized sheets for the bunk unless you have some I can take.”

Sasuke watched as Itachi tilted his head and messed with the end of his low ponytail, “That I do not, both beds are queen sized here, and the futon is a full. We can pick them up today.”

Sasuke suddenly stopped with realization, and looked at his phone, “Itachi, it’s only one in the afternoon. Why are you even home? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Itachi chuckled, “I have the next few days off before I leave for Spain. Works out in our favor though. This way, if you need to do anything last minute, the car and myself are available.”

Sasuke nodded, “I like it, I have you as my servant until Sunday.”

“Oh, foolish little brother, be careful. Servants have been known to murder their masters.”

“Yes, because you would take out your adorable baby brother in cold blood,” Sasuke replied as he looked up, a smirk in place. “I can see it now. Itachi Uchiha, killed the youngest Uchiha heir for asking to be taken to Soup Plantation. The weapon, a butter knife.”

“Oh please, I’d use a spork. The headlines would be more comical that way.”

***

Sasuke and Itachi were walking around a nearby, outdoor mall getting odd looks from a few and ogling looks from others. Itachi was wearing a maroon dress shirt, the top three buttons undone showing the silver chain he wore, with charcoal slacks, and simple but expensive loafers. His hair was still back in its ponytail but even so, Sasuke made an odd companion next to him. His blue and black hair was again spiked in the back, with every piercing filled with metal. The ripped Metallica shirt and black pants adorned with chains that covered his combat boots were an amusing contrast to Itachi’s clean but relaxed attire.

“Sheets, right?” Itachi asked as they continued to walk trying to find the right store. “JC Penney work for you?”

Sasuke answered with dripping sarcasm, “Itachi, an Uchiha would never sleep on anything less than gold threads and silk. We must find a store where bedspreads never go under a grand.”

Itachi chuckled, “JC Penney it is then.”

They entered the housewares and bedding section and began to peruse the selection. Sasuke needed nothing ridiculous, just something simple and easily washed. Itachi came by with a set labeled for college, obviously meant for a dorm but it would work. They were simple gray sheets that included a pillowcase and plaid comforter. Then Itachi held up a finger and disappeared. Sasuke stood there waiting, knowing that following him wouldn’t change anything and his brother appeared with a matching towel and washcloth.

“Good idea.”

“Of course, I am a genius after all,” the older Uchiha announced.

“So was Einstein and he got lost when he walked out his front door,” Sasuke jested. 

Suddenly Sasuke heard his phone go off playing some odd dubstep tune. He answered after noticing the number.

“Naruto, what’s up?”

“We’re all meeting Sakura and Ino at a club on Saturday night. It’s sort of their element. You up for it?” the man answered and the raven could hear the same music in the background he heard through the speakers of the store just bit delayed.

“Yeah, totally up for it. Which club and are you at a mall perhaps?”

“The one called Cosmos and Cherry and yeah, why?”

“Sasuke, isn’t that your band over there?” Itachi interjected and Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as a smirk crossed his face. 

The younger Uchiha dropped the bedding set and grabbed a throw pillow off a nearby shelf, “Heads up, dickwad.”

The pillow went flying and caused Naruto to squawk, while Shikamaru and Gaara dodged, when it hit him upside the head.

“Sasuke! What the hell!? Some bastard threw a pillow at me!”

“I am the bastard, you idiot!”

Naruto then turned his head and glared, “Oh, it’s on motherfucker.”

Naruto’s phone call was forgotten as he slammed his cell into his pocket and grabbed a decorative toilet brush to chase down his new rhythm guitarist. Gaara rolled his eyes, while Shikamaru grumbled about how troublesome they would be.

“Itachi, grab my things, will you?” Sasuke asked before he went weaving through shelves to find some other weapon. It was a fancy plunger.

“So, we meet again!” Naruto proclaimed as he rounded the corner. “To what do I owe this plunger?”

Sasuke couldn’t help but snicker, “You look like you’re ready to clean some shit up.”

“Oh, I see what you did there!” Naruto bantered back holding the toilet brush about to attack. “Is your asscrack on full display wielding that weapon?”

“Where are your rubber gloves?” Sasuke retaliated. 

“I just had my nails done, can’t have them ruined,” Naruto commented. “At least I won’t be the weird guy in pornos.”

“Nope, you’ll just be the sexually frustrated bitch.”

“OH BURN!” Naruto yelled before lunging at Sasuke.

Sasuke went dashing around a shelf, running between Gaara and Shikamaru and stopped in front of Itachi, “Twenty bucks I can get him laughing so hard he snorts.”

“I think they might call security,” Itachi warned with a laugh.

“You better buy that shit then.”

Naruto was barreling towards Sasuke when the raven suddenly rested the plunger on his shoulder and called out, “Do you need me to clean your pipes ma’am because my own plumping system is backed up.”

Naruto stopped wide eyed and put a hand over his mouth before showing off a sly grin, “Oh, you can clean my pipes any day, Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s mouth dropped open in shock, “Holy shit, that’s fuckin’ hot.”

“Now, WE DUEL!” Naruto yelled and tackled the surprised Sasuke to the ground. 

Sasuke’s arms held up the bedazzled plunger like a staff to guard from getting pummeled by the toilet brush Naruto had pulled free from the dolphin base. He started cracking up at the image this must be. A blond, mohawk-wearing, goth idiot straddling and hitting another black-haired goth with a glittery toilet brush and a cheaply jeweled plunger as his only defense. 

“Die, you foul demon! Die, I say!” Naruto continued which just made Sasuke laugh harder, until something very un-Uchiha-like happened. HE snorted.

“Naruto, you win,” Itachi announced as he snickered. “Here’s twenty bucks.”

Naruto stopped his attack, “Why am I getting cash and how did I win? He’s not dead yet. Not that I am complaining or anything.”

“Sasuke bet he’d get you to laugh so hard you’d snort.”

Gaara looked Itachi dead it the eye, “Naruto doesn’t snort, he laughs so hard he can’t breathe and starts clapping like a retarded seal.”

Sasuke had just started to settle himself down and then began laughing again, “Naruto, you’re no longer a fox, you’re a handicap seal lion. Should we get you a beach ball from the sports section?”

“No, it may damage his brain more,” came Shikamaru’s deadpan answer.

“HEY! Stop it! I am the victor, Itachi said so! You are supposed to be praising me and bringing me gifts of appreciation,” Naruto demanded. 

“Get off of me idiot, or I’ll give you the gift of a swift kick to the balls,” Sasuke threatened as he saw security heading their way.

The security guard reprimanded them for causing a commotion and told them to buy their items and leave. Itachi apologized for them but pointed out that nothing was damaged other than the cheap wrapping around the toilet brush and its base. After they bought Sasuke’s items, the group meandered around the mall while discussing the meeting at the club and when Sasuke should arrive to pack everything into the bus.

Itachi listened but was a bit distracted. He enjoyed seeing Sasuke recessing to his seven-year-old self. Carefree, laughing, actually having a bit of fun. It was out of character when it came to Sasuke’s current view on life. Usually activities, such as starting a battle in the middle of a department store, were stupid and pointless. Yet, today, it had been Sasuke’s idea.

Their father was all about rigid rules, strict discipline, and keeping up appearances. Sasuke wasn’t supposed to smile, couldn’t cry, wasn’t supposed to acknowledge anyone considered lower than him on the social ladder. When the youngest Uchiha had entered their family home with his first tattoo his senior year of high school, the man had lost it. The boy was immediately forced into a private school and isolated him from everyone he had known before.

Itachi hated to admit how much it affected his younger brother but at least he was free from it now. Itachi, himself, had become little less proper since he pulled away from their father’s influence and he was enjoying it. This traveling the country with a band was probably the best thing Sasuke could do.

***

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief when the last of his bags were loaded onto the bus, other than his favorite guitar and a few sets of clothing. His keyboard was put into storage under the bus along with the his acoustic and the outfits he only planned to wear on stage. Gaara had thought it was a good idea to pack as much as possible Saturday afternoon, then use most of Sunday as a practice day before they started traveling. The rest of the band had agreed.

Now they were all getting dressed for the club to meet their new pair of managers hopefully. Sasuke had on a long-sleeve fishnet top with thumb holes under a pinstripe suit vest with a silky, purple back. It made him smile at the thought of how angry his father would be for him using the thing in such a way. He had on his trusty leather pants and boots. He put on a few silver chains and rings. His eyes were lined heavily and he even had on a pearly, blue-violet lipstick for fun. It was a club, he was going to be sure to enjoy himself.

When he walked out of the hotel bathroom Shikamaru had offered for him to change in, the man was looking at him with a hand on his chin. He himself had on a fishnet t-shirt with dark gray cargo pants and sneakers. His hair was still in a ponytail and he had on smoky eyeshadow. He then tilted his head with narrowed eyes and gave a nod.

“I like the look. A little much for me, but it works for you.”

Sasuke smirked, “I didn’t know this was a test.”

Shikamaru shrugged, “Clubwear and stage wear are similar. I was just curious.”

Sasuke nodded, “I see, well, I have the stuff I plan on wearing while we play in the bus already. It’s even more flashy than this although I may add the vest to it. The purple on the back would probably look nice under stage lights.”

Shikamaru and himself joined the rest of the group downstairs in the lobby. Gaara was wearing a dark red, short-sleeved dress shirt over a fishnet undershirt with black jeans. The chained collar and wrist cuffs made it more edgy and seemed to make his eyeliner seem more menacing. Kiba was just wearing a black t-shirt that said “BITE ME” with baggy, dark shorts and an actual dog collar around his neck. Neji looked almost overdressed wearing a gray long-sleeved dress shirt topped with a silver brocade vest and dark slacks ending over metal tipped oxfords. The only thing not perfect was his hair which was in a messy bun on the back of his head.

“Where’s the idiot?” Kiba barked out. “I want to get going and bag me a lady tonight.”

“Kiba, this is as much a business meeting as a night out. Please behave yourself,” Neji said smoothly. “Plus, I thought you were still quite interested in my cousin.”

“Oh, fuck yes! Hinata is so hot,” the tattooed brunette groaned and Neji looked disgusted.

“And you’re revolting,” the pale-eyed man replied.

“Naruto is on his way down,” Gaara spoke suddenly. “Just texted me. I will call a couple ubers because I doubt any cab will put up with Kiba right now.”

Kiba growled as he turned to Gaara, “Naruto is just as bad as me and you know it.”

“Except the way he does it is more endearing,” the redhead muttered as he poked at his phone, “people actually like him.”

Naruto walked out of the elevator a few moments later looking down at his phone. His mohawk was spiked up and his eyelids covered in orange eyeshadow and black winged eyeliner. He wore black lipstick and currently had a toothpick clenched between his teeth. The shredded, black muscle tee hid nothing and the tight black pants with peeks of orange fishnet were covered in zippers and had chains crisscrossing behind his legs. He wore a wide leather collar with a hoop hanging off the front ready for a leash, fingerless gloves, and heavy studded boots.

“Wow, he goes all out,” Sasuke commented. 

“Yeah, he likes to be all flashy, the dick. It’s not like he isn’t good looking enough already,” Kiba pouted.

Sasuke side eyed Kiba, “I thought you were straight but maybe not.”

Kiba sputtered, “I am straight, you ass! He steals all the chicks even though he’d fuck a guy just as quickly, the bastard.”

Kiba got slapped upside the head since Naruto had been standing behind him when he had replied, “Don’t make me out to be a man-whore, dog breath! I have had a whole lot less partners than you. Just because I dance with someone doesn’t mean I fucked them too. I am not like you, I don’t hump anything with boobs that walks by.”

Sasuke grinned as Kiba stood there, arms crossed and muttering that they had to have nice boobs as the two ubers lined up along the curb outside the lobby doors. Naruto whooped and directed everyone to their “fairytale cartridges” while moon walking which was rather amusing. Sasuke claimed the passenger seat of the first one and the guy in the driver’s seat looked like he was about to shit himself just from looking at them.

Sasuke continued to stare at him for a moment then suddenly said rather loudly “Boo,” causing the man to jump. It was probably a good thing Naruto didn’t enter this one, just Neji and Kiba, or the guy might have taken off down the road running. 

“To Cosmos and Cherry, right?” he questioned as he quickly turned to face the road.

“Yes,” Neji answered. “Don’t worry, only Kiba bites and I have a hold of him.”

“FUCK YOU!” Kiba growled as he grabbed the driver’s seat and shook it.

***

The driver sped off as soon as Kiba exited the car and the brunette was laughing like a maniac, “Oh shit, that was awesome.”

Sasuke just shook his head at Kiba antics. He had been acting rabid the whole ride while Neji sat in the back rubbing his temples mumbling under his breath. The driver would have a good story to tell the next group of people he picked up and he would probably be happy whenever a chatty Kathy got in instead of Kiba. Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru exited their vehicle as soon as it pulled up and that driver left just as fast.

“Really Naruto?” Shikamaru sighed.

“What?” Naruto questioned with mockingly innocent eyes. “It’s a valid question after he asked how much pussy I get.”

“No that was not,” Gaara responded as Naruto threw an arm around his shoulders.

“Both questions were sexual in nature, why was one worse than the other?” Naruto defended as he led everyone to the entrance of the club. “Ino would have asked the same thing.”

Skipping the line and heading straight for the bouncer at the entrance, Naruto wore a megawatt grin. The large, muscular man looked far from entertained wearing a scowl and with his arms crossed over his broad chest. The people they had passed were yelling at them to get to the back of the line and the man in front of them seemed to agree.

“We have a meeting with Cherry Bomb and Nightshade. They said to tell you to let the zoo in, yeah?” Naruto announced as he tilted his head. 

The bouncer lifted a brow as he unhooked the velvet rope, “You’re the zoo, are you? Try not to shit on the floor or piss in the corners.”


End file.
